1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel borazine compounds and derivatives thereof, and to a process for the preparation of such novel borazines.
This invention also relates to the preparation of polymers based on boron and nitrogen from the subject novel borazine compounds thereof, as well as the production of ceramics based on boron nitride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that boron nitride is an especially valuable material, in particular by reason of its stability at high temperatures, its resistance to thermal shock, its high chemical inertness and its very good heat-conductivity.
Various techniques for preparing boron nitride are presently known to the ceramic arts.
One such technique entails, for example, reacting a trihaloborane with ammonia in the gas phase. A powder of boron nitride is thus obtained which can be sintered to produce solid components.
However, the microporosity of the resulting components present disadvantages for certain applications.
More recently, boron nitride has been prepared by pyrolysis of organometal polymers based on boron and nitrogen.
The significance of this latter process is that it provides a wealth of options for shaping this type of product, in particular in the form of a coating or fibers.
It is thus known to this art to prepare polymers based on boron and nitrogen by aminolysis of compounds comprising boron, such as for example the trihaloboranes and the haloborazines. The polymers thus obtained are pyrolyzed to produce ceramics essentially comprising boron and nitrogen.